LOBW7: Aschgan
Part 1 Odcinek, w porównaniu do innych, jest dość krótki... - Dobrze pomyśleliśmy, co do użycia różnych poziomów bossów w celach mordów. - z ciemności wyłonił się zielony monolit, z napisem CREATOR #1, świecącym na czerwono. - Nic nie podejrzewają - głos wydobył się z monolitu CREATOR #93 - Nic nawet nie widzą o naszym istnieniu - rzekł głos z monolitu CREATOR #39 - Ziemia Bohaterów oraz Drugi Księżyc. Powoli rozpoczyna się Jednolicenie. Monolity zanikły. Na środku pojawił się Aschgan, otoczony gęstą mgłą. Mgła stawała się z czasem coraz mniejsza, odsłoniła wielką twarz Venayi, która zmieniła się w kościaną maskę Merasmusa. - Więc bomba N3 nie zabija do końca? - Aschgan zdziwił się, że cokolwiek żyje - dziwne, w rzeczywistości nie mogę jednak zdjąć z siebie LolGearu. Pojawiła się nieznana twarz. Dopiero po chwili okazało się, że to nie twarz, a pająk. Pająk Stanisław. - Co tu robisz? - Aschgan nie krył zdziwienia - przecież ty nie żyjesz! - Ty też. - Pająk Stanisław odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem - Śmierć spowodowana przez Zeruela ma ten sam skrypt, co śmierć przez bombę N1. - Skąd wiesz? - Aschgan nic nie rozumiał. Pojawił się Jan Jansen, siedzący na wielkiej rzepie. Jego twarz jednak była cała we krwi, i nie szło w żaden sposób poznać charakterystycznych dla niego cech wyglądu. - Wysadziłeś mnie - powiedział Jan Jansen - nigdy więcej nie sprzedam ci rzepy! Rzepy... epy.. epy... echo rozniosło się. ShiroNeko otworzyła oczy. - Śniłam w grze. Interesujące... Poznała nad sobą twarz Hodora. Nie zmienił on swojego wyglądu w LoBW, wyglądał dokładnie jak w rzeczywistości. - A cóż to? Śpimy sobie, gdy przyjaciele walczą i trenują? Chcesz być gorsza, gruba i brzydka? Nie ładnie tak, Natalia! - Hodor? Skąd ty tutaj..? - A czego się spodziewałaś? Hodor odwrócił się i odszedł, nie zważając na prośby ShiroNeko, by poczekał chwilę. Po prostu szedł przed siebie. Ekipa przyjaciół ćwiczyła z niezwykłym zacięciem, by dać radę w walce z następnym bossem. ShiroNeko podeszła do nich - stali oni na wielkim, zielonym placu i dekapitowali manekiny, które się ożywiały. - Cześć. Gdzie mój miecz? - ShiroNeko spojrzała na przyjaciół. Aschgana nie było. - Co z moim bubu? - Panno Neko! - Yi spojrzał na Shiro - nareszcie się obudziłaś. Spałaś cztery dni, nie było cię w szkole, a twoja babcia chciała cię zjeść na obiad. Twój miecz masz przypasany na plecach, nie widzisz? A co do twojego bubu... - Yi przerwał. - Co? - On nie żyje - Mandriv powiedział te słowa bez najmniejszego wyrzutu. - wysadził sam siebie, by nas uratować. Oczy ShiroNeko znów zalały się krwią, dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć. Yi obudził się. - Nie jestem w LoBW. Dziwne. Śniłem, że byłem Natalią i śniłem o jakiś monolitach. Interesujące. Thanv spojrzał na zegarek. Piętnaście po piątej. - Kurde! Spóźnie się do szkoły, a na pierwszą lekcję mam fizę! Babka mnie zatłucze, no żesz - tutaj popadały niecenzuralne słowa. Po chwili Thanv wybiegł z domu do szkoły. Biegnąc z torbą, zderzył się z jedną ze swoich koleżanek, Thaini. Przez chwilę przed oczami miał zielony monolit z czerwonym napisem CREATOR #108 THE LAST. - Oh, Thanv - Thaini zarumieniła się nieznacznie - nie jesteś jeszcze w szkole? Spóźnisz się na... co teraz masz? - F... fizykę. Czekaj, wysypały ci się książki z torby, miałaś niezapiętą - Thanv schylił się i zaczął w pośpiechu zbierać porozwalane książki - A tak nawiasem, co u ciebie? - Nic, zupełnie nic... Słyszałeś o takiej grze? Land of Brave Warriors, heh. Ponoć jak tam się zginie, zginie się i w tym świecie. Ciekawe, jak to zrobili - Thaini spojrzała na Thanva. Był niewyraźny - Ojć, gdzieś zapodziałam okulary. - Mam je. - Thanv podał koleżance okulary - A w Land of Brave Warriors sam gram. Co do Aschgana... - Nie było go wczoraj w szkole - Thaini wzięła okulary i założyła je - co u niego? Thanv nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Part 2 Niski, męski bas znów rozchodził się po ciemności. Wydobywał się z monolitu, na którym wyryte było CREATOR #1. - I tak, wszystko się zakończy. - monolit przestał gadać. - Jednolicenie zakończy się wkrótce. A te dzieciaki nam pomogą. - rzekł nieznany monolit Monolity znów zniknęły, i znowu pojawił się Aschgan, trzymając w ręce miniaturową wersję kościanej maski Merasmusa. Miał też na sobie Trzeci Amulet. - Muszę stąd wyjść - Aschgan zszedł z krzesła, na którym siedział. Poczuł, że się zapada w dół, mógł jednak chodzić. - ciekawe, czy ta czerń ma w ogóle jakiś koniec. Aschgan szedł dalej, ściskając kościaną maskę Merasmusa oraz Trzeci Amulet. Czuł, że zapada się coraz szybciej, głowa go rozbolała. Upadł. Poczuł jakieś podłoże. Stał na monolicie CREATOR #55. - Czyli to miejsce ma w sobie przestrzeń. Ciekawe, myślałem, że to tylko moje urojenie... - Aschgan myślał cicho, bojąc się, że któryś z monolitów go usłyszy. Czuł, że te monolity to jacyś ludzie. - Kreatorze sześćdziesiąty dziewiąty. Słuchasz mnie? - niski bas dobiegał z CREATORA #1. - Słucham, Wielki Kreatorze. - dźwięk był wyraźnie kobiecy. Aschgan rozpoznał głos. Toż to Hildegarda Ponczek, nauczycielka chemii! Krzyknął jak najgłośniej potrafił. Znów gdzieś zniknął. Znalazł się w innym, ciemnym miejscu, w którym widać jednak było jakiś kształt. - Kamień Delirium... zaklęta w języku C++ bomba N3, której użyto do tworzenia Drugiego Księżyca. N3? Drugi Księżyc? O co chodzi? - Aschgan słyszał wszystko, co mówiły monolity, nie umiał jednak nic pojąć. Dotknął ścianki miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Ścianka była śliska niczym flaki Merasmusa. Aschgan nadal ściskał kościaną maskę bossa i Trzeci Amulet, który zaczął emanuować niebieską poświatą. Członek Czarnych Wilków spostrzegł pod światłem Amuletu napis "LUNARIS DOGME. TAIME DOGME". Nie przedstawię jego myśli - zepsuło by to tajemniczość tego odcinka. Zaczął jednak szukać wyjścia. Poszedł jednak w złą stronę, i został zalany przez Zupę Śmierci. * W szkole - JAK TO ASCHGANA ZNOWU NIE MA?! - babka od chemii zdawała się nie panować nad emocjami - ZABIJE SKUR****NA! - Pani się wyraża - Thanv siedział w ławce z Thaini, która nadal nie wiedziała, co się stało z Aschganem. Wiedziała tyle, że jej przyjaciel nic jej nie powie, co ją dołowało - tutaj są młode panienki, tak nie wypada, no! - spojrzał na Thaini zabawnym wzrokiem. - K***A! - babka od chemii wstała i uderzyła Thanva łopatą. Ten jednak wstał, wyrwał jej łopatę i wbił ją w ziemię. Zauważył w jej dłoni mini LolGeare'a. Kobieta zaczęła coś szemrać o bezsensowności Jednolicenia - Thanv to usłyszał, i nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. Postanowił ją przycisnąć. - Jakie znów Jednolicenie?! - Thanv chwycił babę za łachy - o co chodzi?! - Nie... twój... interes... - Hildegarda miała problem by cokolwiek wymówić, bo Thanv lekko ją podduszał. Jednak gdy Thanv przydusił ją mocniej, powiedziała tylko "jeden człowiek na jednym świecie". Potem upadła na ziemię bez tchu. - Thanv, czy ty ją... - Thaini patrzała zdziwiona na chłopaka - ty ją... zabiłeś? - Tak, chyba tak. - Thanv spuścił głowę, obawiając się zlinczowania ze strony koleżanki. - FAJNIE! - Thaini wskoczyła na ławkę i zaczęła tańczyć zumbę. Do niej dołączyła się Natalia oraz Maja. * Wróćmy do Aschgana Czarny Wilk znów znajdował się w ciemnym niczym. Miał w rękach spis NPC w grze LoBW. Spojrzał na ich nazwy - no, nazwy jak nazwy. Levele - jak levele. NPC'ów było 108. Aschgan zgniótł listę i rzucił nią. Kartka wsiąknęła w nicość. Aschgan wyczuł nogami podłoże. Postanowił iść przed siebie, nie zważając na to, co się stanie. Szedł... i szedł... Zobaczył Zeruela. Nie atakował - Zeruel był tylko posągiem. Nagle, twarz Zeruela zmieniła się w węża z krwawiącą głową potwora na końcu języka. Paweł obudziła się. - Sen we śnie, który był we śnie. Imponujące. Do Pawła podszedł Aschgan, trzymając silnie zaciśnięty miecz w swoich dłoniach. Kaszlnął, i spojrzał na Pawła. - Cz... czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - Ja. Chcę. - Aschgan przerwał na chwilę - Podziękować. Twój sen dziwnym sposobem mnie ocalił. Ciekawe, to przecież wyklucza rzeczywistość. Ale, jeszcze raz chcę podziękować. Masz, to dla ciebie - Aschgan dał Pawłowi prezent w postaci nowego piekarnika, który tak sobie trzymał w kieszeni przez cały czas. - A... arigato? - Paweł nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, wzięła prezent, uścisnęła Aschganowi dłoń - ale jak ja cię uratowałam? - Hehe, nie wiem. Aschganek lubi czasem nie wiedzieć. - Twarz Aschgana stawała się dziecinna. Aschganek... nie wiedzieć... wiedzieć... - echo rozchodziło się wszędzie. Świat stawał się coraz bardziej zamroczony. Ściany zlewały się z tłem, aż wszystko znów stało się czarne. Świat zmienił kolor na biały. Czerwony. Żółty. Czaszka pojawiła się gdzieś z daleka. Zbliżała się z niemym okrzykiem "pomocy..." Świat zanikł na chwilę, i wszystko wróciło do normalności. Aschgan był żywy, i stał na środku okręgu swoich przyjaciół na środku pustyni w grze LoBW. Hodora nie było nawet na liście osób online, która weszła w nowym patchu, ver. 4,31. - Ten nowy patch cię ożywił, Aschgan. To prezent od twórców gry. - powiedziała do Aschgana ShiroNeko, podbiegając do niego. Przytuliła się do jego ciała. - Prezent... - Aschgan przypomniał sobie dziwną wizję, którą nawet nie wiedział kiedy doświadczył. Znów zobaczył monolity #1 oraz #108. Part 3 - Aschgan - na lidera Wilków spojrzał jeden z członków organizacji, Defaraq - miałeś dziwne... wizje. Wyczuwałem to. - W jaki sposób wyczuwałeś? I... widziałeś moje ciało? - Aschgan nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. - A co, myślisz że kto to ciało tu zataszczył. A wizję.. hm, wolisz nie wiedzieć jakie ruchy twoja bezduszna kupa porozwalanych flaków robiła. - Dziwnie to brzmi - Aschgan spojrzał na stojącego obok Kerolota - O, Keruś, chodź no na chwilę. - Nigdy tak na mnie nie mówiłeś - powiedział Kerolot, podchodząc do Aschgana. - Hmm, możliwe. Mało pamiętam - Aschgan spojrzał się na czerwony sufit, na którym naklejony był obrazek Delirium. - Więc, o co chodzi? - Kerolot również spojrzał na obrazek. - O... nic. Zapomniałem - Aschgan wydawał się być bardzo zdezorientowany. * Tymczasem w pokoju obok. - Hej, Venaya! - ShiroNeko oglądała swoje anime w LoBW - wiedziałaś, że ten LolGear ma funkcję czegoś takiego? - Nie. - Venayę zaciekawiło anime oglądane przez Shiro - Hm, jakiś nowy Death Note? - Tak, zgadłaś. Skąd wiedziałaś? - Natalia spojrzała się na Venayę, po chwili wracając do oglądania. - Hm, charakterystyczna postać? - No tak... Do pokoju weszła Alexy. - Cześć, co robicie? - Alexy była tego dnia wyjątkowo zadowolona - Chcecie coli? - wyjęła butelkę z colą. Efekt +5 do regeneracji many. - Hehe, nic. Oglądamy najnowszego Death Note'a. - Shiro wzięła colę i nalała sobie trochę do szklanki, nalała też Venayi - dzięki za colę. Oglądasz z nami? - Chętnie! - Alexy przywołała sobie mentalnie fotel. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i zaczęła oglądać. - Hm, po tym najnowszym patchu LoBW jest wyjątkowo przyjemny - stwierdziła Venaya - aż zbyt przyjemny. Nie uważacie tego za trochę podejrzane? - A tam, przesadzasz - powiedziała Alexy - widzisz coś złego w wirtualnym świecie idealnym? - I o tym mówię, Alexandro... - Venaya przerwała i skupiła się na oglądaniu. * Znów pokój obok - Wyczuwam tutaj coś złego. LoBW był grą "trudną, wymagającą wyzwań i myślenia" a tutaj? Pojawił się patch i się zrobiło aż zbyt łatwo. - Aschgan przełknął ślinę - nie no, to jest bez sensu. Kerolot wyparował. - CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?! - Aschgan nie zczaił, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. - Prawdopodobnie, ludzie którym patch za bardzo się podoba, zanikają. Wyczuwam w tym coś złego. Podzielam twoje zdanie, Aschgan. Patcha trzeba zniszczyć. - Udamy się więc do Dogmy Sepsy, do Psente. Zniszczymy to pseudo-dobre coś. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka. Ten odcinek był nudny i piekielnie krótki. Nie było walki, tylko jakieś pseudo-kabalistyczne chędożenie z nutką durnej, zbędnej tajemniczości i mózgowalnego syfu. Nudy, nie? No, właśnie. Następny odcinek będzie o wiele ciekawszy. Czytajcie zatem LOBW8: Chory sen wariata. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon